


Even though you know we fly (Don't call me angel)

by Alexa_Plays



Series: Show 'em how it's done [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossdressing, First Meetings, M/M, Rescue Missions, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Plays/pseuds/Alexa_Plays
Summary: "That is it? The squad now is a duo?", Max asks, laying down on the couch again."No, you are going to get a new teammate.", Seb answers while seeks something on his messily table."Really?", the Dutchman sighs, "Is this necessary?""It's not like I have lack of confidence in your abilities, however this person can help on missions.""Am I late?!"---✦---Or a spy!AU where Lando is a nerd, Max is a BAMF and Alex is a incredibly patient person.(Yes, they are teammates).
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: Show 'em how it's done [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693462
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Even though you know we fly (Don't call me angel)

**Author's Note:**

> After a good dose of Charlie's Angels, Totally Spies and Barbie Spy Squad Academy, I wrote this story. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life at this point. Sorry if this is a mess.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Please, enjoy!

**Berlin, Germany. 5:20 AM. HQ.**

When Sebastian calls him, he can't say it is a surprise anymore. After some weeks on vacation with his family in Thailand, all Alex wants to do is to resume his job at the company.

Alex is sure that Max is anxious to get back to work too because he does not think that this guy can stay away from the adrenaline any longer. He just lives for the rush and danger.

Yet, Alex is still shocked every time he sees Max leaned against the little grey wall with a can of Red Bull in hand and a dark blue cap in head at 5:23 AM. He stopped to wonder how Max is even alive after too much drink - but too less sleep - the boy has years ago.

"Good to see you again.", Alex bumps his shoulder with Max's, making him notice his presence.

"Same, mate. Where is Seb?"

"Technically, he is not late. You are the one who arrives early every time.", Alex smiles while Max rolls his eyes.

"Early said, early done."

Five minutes later, Alex likes a new photo his sister posted on Instagram, Max is only concentrated on the can in his hand - trying to stay awake -, when they notice Sebastian emerging from the private elevator. He is dressed fancier, as always: wine-colored suit, probably from some famous Italian brand, a par of simple black shoes which matches with the hat he is wearing - Seb is somehow obsessed with hats, but not caps as Max. Their boss dresses so luxurious compared to the jeans, shirts, bombers that Alex and Max are used to wear on days off.

"Hey, kids.", Seb says, and Max glares at him.

"You are late."

"I'm not, and you know it.", Seb sing-songs before turns to Alex, "Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"Very much. Thanks to ask, boss."

"Met someone interesting?", Seb is busy with the security door's codes but waits for an answer.

"Not really. My family kept me entertained.", Alex shruggs.

"And you, Maxy?"

"Can we have this conversation another hour?"

"Any time.", Seb grins, "You two are young and have a life aside this job, unlike this old man who likes to play badminton and buy clothes. So, it's good to hear your wild and free stories."

"Cut it off, Sebastian. You just want to gossip.", Max is the last one to put his right hand on the scanner while his left one writes down his personal password, "Where the fuck is Charles?"

"Language.", Alex pushes the door open to let their colleagues pass.

They cross the long and monochromatic hall that is filled with rooms. Some agents are passing by and greet them with nods and waves.

Berlin is a fashion city, and Alex suddenly feels undressed compared to the agents there - Max seems to give a fuck about it as always.

The truth is that Charles is the fashion icon of the group and the only one who can competes with Sebastian and his fancy clothes.

When Seb opens his office's door, Max jumps on the couch, throwing his can inside the bin on the way. The boss shakes his head.

"So... Charles?"

"Charles got transferred.", Seb says, removing his expensive hat.

"What?!"

"When. How. Why.", Max stands up immediately, "Don't tell me Charles is running away because he can't stand losing to me anymore."

"Max, please, it's not about your dumb competition.", Alex sighs, "Is Charles okay?"

"He is doing fine. Don't worry."

"Oh, no, Seb, did he got a promotion before me?", Max puts a hand on the place where heart is localized, sarcastically, "You know I'm way better agent than he. Where?"

"Paris, and it's not a promotion."

"How not?", Max protests, "Alex and I are still here when he, the Monegasque himself, is in the 'city of lights' wearing nice clothes and drinking fine wine."

"Maybe because I couldn't watch Alex standing between you two while you tried to kill each other every single mission."

"Thank you, Seb.", Alex murmurs.

"Then, what-."

"Charles asked for his own transference due to personal reasons, you have nothing to do with this."

Seb has a serious expression on his face, so Alex knows he is not joking for a first.

While Alex and Max have been close to each other since the first meeting, Charles has had a distant behavior off field. Aside the expensive clothes and undoubted skills, they don't know many about Charles.

Max has been in Alex's childhood house more than once. The Dutchman likes the hot weather and the amazing beaches of Thailand. Alex's mother and siblings were very receptive with the timid blond.

Alex met Max's family a long time ago. Max's mother is kind, and his sister is adorable. Alex knows Max hates his father's guts, so he avoids this subject. Visiting Amsterdam with Max was a refreshing experience.

They became best friends in no time, but, on the other hand, Charles rejected all invitations to meet after work. He kept making up excuses, saying he had no time for distractions.

Charles and Max are "rivals at first sight". Every single mission becomes a competition for them: driving, fighting, shooting, flirting. Alex lost the count of times he thought about requesting a back up unit because they were risking the entire mission.

Alex is grateful they are the best spies he knows.

There are some gossip surrounding the agency about Charles' farther and godfather deaths. Both Alex and Max don't want to interfere because they know it's a delicate subject. If, one day, the Monegasque feels comfortable, he can trust them.

Alex really hopes Charles is doing well.

"That is it? The squad now is a duo?", Max asks, laying down on the couch again.

"No, you are going to get a new teammate.", Seb answers while seeks something on his messily table.

"Really?", the Dutchman sighs, "Is this necessary?"

"It's not like I have lack of confidence in your abilities, however this person can help on missions."

"Am I late?!"

There is a boy leaning against the door. He is trying to catch his breath with hands on knees and head down.

"You are right on time.", Seb smiles, "You can introduce yourself."

"Hn, what am I supposed to say?", the boy scratches the back of his neck.

"You should start with your name."

"Oh, of course. My name is Lando, I'm British and I have no clue what I am saying most of the time.", he finishes fast before adding, "Kidding! Haha, not really..."

"It's nice to meet you, Lando. You are a kinda cute.", Max turns around in the couch, "But if you allow me, Sebastian, what the fuck?"

"Max, please, no swearing.", Alex doesn't like to swear, so he has been trying to make Max become more polite, but it is not an easy task.

"I'm afraid Lando didn't express himself well. He got pass the exams last month. He is skilled and trained, but has little experience."

"Congrats on your acceptance. I'm Alex, and this is Max.", he introduces them to their new teammate; Max only lifts his hand upon hearing his name, "How did you get here? Letter of recommendation?"

"Or money?", Max completes.

"He was accepted because of his great achievements.", Sebastian stands up from his chair to greet Lando properly.

"Like?"

"He just hacked the most popular online game in China, what results in a legal process requested by the game's company."

"In my defense, I think paying in games like that can ruin the experience since you are not evaluating the person's skills but how much items and power they can buy.", Lando explains like he is doing a lecture, "I'm not saying they should stop selling things. It's the way they charge for money, so I shared the codes online. All of them."

"Summing up, you are a nerd.", Max says right after the rookie's long answer.

"A highly qualified nerd.", Alex nods.

"Yeah, that's me."

Lando grins like Cheshire cat. Seb ruffles his hair a little before gestures for the trio to take a seat. Seb likes to ruffles his children's hair, but it's difficult when Max wears caps all the time and Alex is the tallest among them.

"Shall we start now?"

"Fuck finally.", Max mumbles.

"Eight days ago, a scientist from a famous biochemistry laboratory just disappeared. During the investigation, it was said to the police by his lab's colleagues that he was supposed to meet them to watch a football match in Liverpool, but he never showed up.", Seb explains while holograms show the current information around the room, "These scientists were working on a new medicine that could change the market of arterial hypertension's drugs. Apparently, some substance which compose the medicine has an enantiomer that causes the exactly opposite effects they were trying to reach. Because of that, drug mafias around the world are running after this component to produce the lethal medicine and the antidote.", he sighs, "Interpol and MI6 joined forces to take care of most important things and monitor the said lab's employees, however the scientist's whereabouts was still missing until now. Our intelligence unit found him yesterday. In Pakistan."

Sebastian stops and throws amounts of papers in their laps: the information the intelligence unit obtained from their research.

"The person who you are looking for is George Russell, a young genius with an honor degree in bioprocess engineering. You just need to get in, rescue him and take all the research they have there. Without a shooting or a fuss. Clean and simple work."

"Okay, mission is mission, but who is going to do the undercover thing?" Max asks, shaking his head, unbelievable, "I hate to admit this, but Charles was our specialist."

"Alex will do.", Seb smiles.

"What? Why me?", the Thai points at himself.

"I don't think I should trust Max with this kind of mission after what happened in Monaco, and we need Lando to do his magic on the security system."

"Fair enough.", Alex can't beat the reply he received.

"I'm coming with you to support. We have a flight in three hours. Questions?"

Lando shoots his hand up. Three pair of eyes lay on the rookie.

"What happened in Monaco?", he asks, tilting his head to the side, looking like an abandoned pup.

"Oh, it's a funny story. Max just-."

"Alex! Don't."

"Max, come on. He will know eventually."

"Just. Don't!"

"It seems this conversation will have to wait, mate."

Alex pats Lando's shoulder, making the youngest wonder what kind of situation they experienced in Monaco.

\---✦---

**Pakistan. 6:45 PM. Neutral zone.**

A few hours later, the agents, plus their boss, are reviewing the plans inside a post office building the agency owns in Pakistan after some territory recognition.

"So, what are we going to do with those high-tech drones?", Max is checking the videos they recorded hours previously.

"Lando, can you shut them down?", Seb asks, turning towards the youngest.

"Of course I can, but I have to get in their connection first.", Lando plops his chin on the back of his hand.

"How?"

"If I put my hands on one of the drones, I can break in their connection and shut their settings down without making them stop working.", Lando explains quickly before ads, "They are going to look like zombies."

"Good. Then, Max and Lando will enter inside the security and camera room. Silently and carefully.", they nod, so Seb proceeds, "Meanwhile, Alex will be taking the underground elevator to the lab. It's highly important that the face recognition's scanner doesn't work for a few moments. 47 seconds.", he made sure to emphasize the last phrase, "Max will keep the path safe for Lando and, only if necessary, for Alex. No gunfire.", Seb stares at Max, knowing the boy's heated-head behavior, "When Alex reaches the lab, he will grab the research papers and rescue George. We will be lucky if nobody notices the scientist is missing. Lando, who is in the camera room, is going to lead you the way through the earphone.", Seb breathes lightly, "You can do this in 7 minutes, utmost 12 minutes, without a sound."

The three agents are studying different parts of the floor plan. Max is checking all the alternatives escape routes. Lando is counting on the cameras and the blind spots. Alex is revising the path from the elevator to the laboratory and how to avoid people who work there.

"Alex, you need to make George trust you and act like you are colleagues doing researching and not trying to escape from the place."

"Yes, I got it, but there is something I didn't understand: who said a thing about me wearing heels?", he stands up, grabbing the hairy thing on the table, "And a wig!"

"Alex, please, we have already discussed this.", Seb replies.

"The point is you didn't take me seriously. You still don't!"

"Oh, mate, relax. You have been doing yoga for ages. Wearing heels will be nothing.", Max waves his hand in the air, sarcastically.

"What does yoga have to do with wearing heels?", Alex closes his eyes, trying to stay calm.

"And you have pretty damn legs!", Lando shouts out, excited.

"You-. Oh, forget. Just let's do it quickly."

Alex just ignores as Max suppresses his laugh biting on his own lip. Lando tries the wig on and uses his British accent to make a horrible impression of The Queen - who doesn't even have black hair anymore.

Alex smiles even when he knows he is going to be blackmailed by Max about this.

\---✦---

**Same day, later. Security room.**

They managed to shut down the drones without a major problem. Lando makes computer's stuff looks so easy when Max has issues with his own smartphone's alarm. Sometimes, the Dutchman wonders why he didn't go to college, like normal people do.

Now, the agents stand in front of the security room. Lando pulls his sleeve up from his wrist and types on his digital keyboard, working on how to unlock the door's system.

"Have you ever driven a car?", Max asks, eyes scanning the empty hall.

"The first time I managed to drive a real car was in the training center in Barcelona. Before that, my roommate had a simulator, so we used to drive for fun.", the British stops his actions to look at his partner, "It's not that different."

" _'It's not that different?'_ ", Max repeats, not believing in his own words, "Oh, fuck. Do you know how to shoot?"

"Of course.", Lando giggles, "There is nothing to worry about, I passed the same tests as you."

"I know...", Max sighs, "It's that you seem so young."

"That's the intention, my dear friend.", Lando grins like a Cheshire cat, "The younger you look, suspiciousless you will be."

"You have a point. Which college did you go?"

"MIT."

Max's eyes widen, and he whistles, impressed.

"Nerd."

"Not really.", Lando shrugs, still typing on the keyboard, "I didn't even finish my degree. That George guy is the real nerd."

"You went to fucking MIT with full scholarship, probably. You have no right to talk back."

"Yeah, but it was Mechanics and Newton's laws, not Chemistry and Schrödinger's box with infinity potential which you haven't any certain of where the electron is going to be at some skip of time.", Lando talks all in one breath.

"Are you sure?", the Dutchman lifts one eyebrow, arms crossed on chest.

"Yes, I'm sure.", Lando stands up from his current position at ground, where the control panel is placed, "I just took Quantum Physics 1 because I needed the credits, not because I kind of like this fantastic little world of particles."

Lando presses the last button. When the door opens, Max sees three people inside the room. Quickly, he knocks two of them out with accurate kicks in their heads. Then, he just slams the face of the last one on the table.

Removing the dust from his black gloves, Max gestures for Lando to take his seat.

"Okay, Nerd Lord, just do your computer magic now."

"I highly appreciate your support, General Badass", Lando bows in respect, just for fun, "But I could have dealt with them too."

"You like computers.", Max points at Lando, before points at himself, "I like beating bad people."

"No need.", the British waves his hands, "I'm well trained in gymnastics."

"Wait, what?", Max freezes at his spot.

"Gymnastics, you know the sport-."

"Yes, yes, but what about martial arts?"

"They taught me how to fight. I'm skilled.", Lando's eyes are focused on the screens ahead them, "Of course, I'm not you, but gymnastics really help me."

"Why and how."

"You need focus, discipline and grace to be a gymnast. However, you also need strength, timing and intelligence to use the skills on your favor.", he says, "Gymnastics are Physics."

"How the fuck Gymnastics can be Physics?"

"Oh, I can explain after I finish here."

Max is losing his own mind talking to a person who is a impressive T.I genius stuck in some adorable kid's body.

\---✦---

**Same day, later. Underground elevator.**

Alex is grabbing at his briefcase with strong hand. He breathes in and breathes out, trying to calm down.

Every spy is trained to do field work, and he is no exception. Alex can undercover. Alex can shoot precisely. Alex can drive. Alex can hack. Alex can do everything.

That is what he tells himself.

He knows Max must have taken pretty good photos of him in this outfit. God help him.

But he can deal with Max later, now he has to finish the job.

He feels ridiculous in these clothes. White button up. Dark blue skirt. Red heels, what a cliché.

Aside that, Alex feels weird to have bangs again after so long. The black locks of his wig move side to side as he walks straight; his neck is wet with cold sweat.

_"Alex, do you hear me, right?"_ , Lando's voice echoes in his earphone, _"The system is about to go down in 7 seconds. Stay in position."_

Alex waits patiently while numbers are shown on elevator's display in front of him.

_"Go."_

So, he obeys. Inside the elevator, Alex presses the button that leads to the bottom floor.

Ding.

The door opens, so Alex steps out. He should act like he has already been in this place before, however the floor plan he studied previously looks a lot different from the reality.

Controlling his breathing rate again, Alex manages to walk in heels elegantly through white hall.

He keeps his chin up when even some people pass by him. Charles used to say self-confidence is the key.

The entire floor is filled with labs. The one that George is working at must be the most private and safest room in the building, so Alex scans the entire floor with careful eyes. One of the rooms is locked up from the ceiling to the ground with stainless walls.

"Lando, lab number 63."

_"Got it."_

Calmly, he arrives at the said room. Lando must be working on the security key, then Alex pretends to look after his laboratory's security card.

_"Get in."_

With the confirmation, Alex opens the said metal door and steps in the room.

The laboratory is quiet. So quiet that Alex can hear the air conditioning coming forward the ceiling's duct. There is one person leaning against the marble stand. Papers, chemical and glassware spread everywhere.

Alex's heels crack in the floor. The person turns around.

"Oh, I'm sorry? I didn't see you entering.", the person says and turns around again, "I just need to finish this titration. I can't take my eyes off because it's approaching the final point."

Alex blinks in his spot. He doesn't understand a thing George said, but maybe it is better to let the boy finish his experiment. The Thai doesn't want to scare the British off, he has to win his trust.

"It's okay, sir Russell.", he replies.

"Do, do you know my name?", Alex can sense that George is surprised even without looking at him. 

"Of course."

Alex sees George quickly writing down in the notebook besides him. After, the scientist shuts the burette off. He runs across the balcony to wash his hands. Then, he takes off his safety goggles and walks toward Alex's direction, drying his hands on his white lab coat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you-.", George grabs something from his pants' pocket; a pair of glasses, "Doctor Angelica Schuyler?", he reads on Alex's name tag.

Alex doesn't even know why Lando named him after some character from a famous American musical.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Nobody told me about your arrival. Are you here to take the samples? I don't think they are good enough to process the tests yet.", George scratches his own neck, eyes avoiding Alex - or Doctor Angelica -, "Or are you here because of the second standard? I know the lab looks like a mess right now, and I'm sorry."

George seems shy as he tries to keep a conversation with the person in front of him - who manages to be Alex disguise as Angelica. The Thai chuckles because the scientist's cute behavior isn't something he was expecting.

"Not really. I'm just here to save you."

"You, what?!"

"Please, don't freak out, but the British government is looking for you since you were kidnapped during Liverpool's match."

"Do you work for British government?"

"Let's say I'm doing them a favor."

"So, they send you to rescue me?", George asks more to himself than to the person in front of him; his eyes widen in realization, "Oh my God, you are an angel."

"No, I'm not.", Alex shakes his head.

"Yes, you are!", George exclaims back, smile on lips.

"No, I'm not. I'm just doing my job."

"Does your job include to be an angel?", the British asks out of blue, what makes Alex realizes maybe he is not that shy.

"Most of the time, it doesn't.", he answers, trying to play along.

"I'll own you my life.", The Brit sighs.

"You don't own me anything."

"Gorgeous, friendly and skilled.", the scientist counts on his fingers.

"How do you know I'm skilled?"

"You got here without a problem. You must be skilled. If we manage to get out, you will be double skilled."

Alex is about to answer when Max's voices echoes in his earphone.

_"Alex, do you have him?"_

"Yes. Give me 2 minutes."

Alex replies, before turning to George again.

"We need to go, now. Grab all your research paper and get rid of those samples you mentioned."

"I can't get rid of them.", George is staring at his own fingers.

"Why not?", Alex asks, not really understanding why they can’t just leave.

"It's not that simple. I can't throw those substances inside regular sink."

Alex closes his eyes. Thinking of his options, he chose to follow the instruction.

"Okay. Grab your things and tell me where are the samples."

"Cooler number 9. Top shelf."

They break apart, running in opposite directions.

"How many?"

"Seventeen!"

Alex opens the cooler and retires a cool box from the inside of the machine. He quickly counts the samples.

"They are here. What now?"

"Throw them one by one inside the red bottle across the room."

_"Alex, what is happening?"_

"I'm getting rid of the evidences."

_"Be fast. There is a suspicious action outside the lab."_

Alex sighs, maybe that's why he hates undercover. He is still working on pour the substances inside the bottle George told him when the said person appears beside him with two bécher in hands. Alex gives him space to work after being done with the seventeen liquids.

"I'm neutralizing this, then I'm going to dilute, so we can throw all inside the regular sink. It's not the most appropriate method, however we don't have time."

Alex feels amazed as he watches George, with firmly hands and focused eyes, finishes his work.

"Done!", the scientist smiles.

"Great. Where are your papers?"

"Oh, I just dove them in concentrated sulfuric acid. I have everything I need here.", he points at his head.

"Let's go. Stay right behind me and don't worry if I get caught in a fight. Just keep running."

Alex waits for George's acknowledgment in form of a nod.

"Stay calm. Act normal."

They manage to cross almost the entire hall until someone starts shouting something Alex doesn't understand - probably in their own language. In no time, there are dozens of guards running after them.

Alex pushes George to keep going toward elevator's direction while he removes his shoes and attacks the first person approaches them. Heels can be a good weapon when you can't use guns. Luckily, the guard can't use guns either because the labs keep a lot of flammable supplies. A single gunshot could start a fire.

"Lando, shut the lights off!"

Alex keeps fighting, eyes never leaving George, who is waiting for the elevator. In seconds, the entire floor is dark, and Alex takes the opportunity to run and meet the scientist.

The elevator door's opens, then Alex grabs George's wrist and pulls him into the elevator, making their bodies collide with the impact against the iron wall.

Out of breath, Alex murmurs a hurried 'sorry' and presses the button to close the door.

_"Max and I are leaving. Meet us outside."_

\---✦---

**11 minutes since the beginning of the mission. Security room.**

Max is stressed. Seb promised this would be a quick and easy mission.

But it's not what is happening at the moment.

Lando stays in security room, checking cameras and guiding Alex inside the building while Max has to exit the room every single time someone approaches it. Someone has to clean the area.

He just wants a gun or a knife; it would make the job a lot easier. However, Max knows he could deal with everyone, even in disadvantage.

Alex is taking too much time to complete the mission, so Max enters the room to check the cameras and, maybe, knock some sense in his best friend.

Lando and Max manages to talk to Alex again, who asks for their help to get out of the underground floor with George.

Relieved, the agents see the moment that the elevator's door closes, allowing Alex and scientist to be safe.

Lando programs the systems to be connected again in few minutes, which would allow them to escape in time.

Getting out of the security room, they bump into some guards. There are seven of them. Of course, Max can deal with them with his hands tied, however it can be hard to do the task when he has to protect Lando at same time.

That is what he thought.

Lando just flies in the air, completing a perfect flip, his legs hitting one guard while arriving on the ground again.

After a collection of jumps, flips, hops and seven people laying on the ground, Max is impressed one more time with the rookie's ability.

"See? Gymnastics!"

Max rolls his eyes because he can't believe gymnastics save them. Not that he needs to be saved by someone, please, he is Max.

"Yes, I saw. You are good with computers and at gymnastics."

Lando runs at Max's direction and rises his right hand. Max looks at it and at Lando again, raising his eyebrow.

"High-five?"

Max knows he can't resist to Lando when his eyes shine making him look cuter than he already is, so he just obeys to greet the guy.

They meet Alex in bad situation outside the building. He is fighting three persons by himself.

Max and Lando nod at each other, running to help their colleague.

Quickly, the three agents get rid of the guards. It's pretty easy when you have Lando's gymnastics, Max's desires to punch someone's face and Alex's hurry to be able to change clothes.

"Where is the scientist?", Max scours the entire place before his eyes notice someone laying on the ground, "Oh, fuck. Is he dead?", he asks.

"We killed him?!", Lando screams, nearly from have a mental breakdown, "It's only my first mission! I-."

"He is not dead.", Alex secures them, calmly, "He went through a series of stressful events and high level of adrenaline in a short period of time. It's not uncommon for him to be passed out."

"Ah, Alex, super common.", Max crosses his arms on chest and rolls his eyes.

"Just help me to carry him. Lando, tell Seb where to meet us."

In less than 2 minutes, Seb finds them. He is driving a red truck, which is used for postal services. His clothes also resemble a postman; all red, even a cap. Of course, their boss wouldn't lose the opportunity to dress something peculiar.

\---✦---

**Pakistan. 11:18 PM. British embassy.**

Finally, Alex got rid of those uncomfortable clothes, putting on his all-black fighting suit. He really missed the pants and boots with tight laces to keep balance.

On the other side of the room, George freaks out a bit because the first thing he sees after waking up is Max and Lando guarding him like he is some precious jewelry. His eyes kind of are... but don't tell anyone Alex has been thinking about such a thing.

Alex approaches them and gestures for his friends to leave them alone for some time. Max and Lando walk out without words, but that's not mean they wouldn't watch their colleague and the scientist from the other side of the room.

"Hi.", Alex sits beside George, leaving some space between them, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?", the British rubs his eyes, "And why do I feel like throwing up?"

"You fainted while we were escaping.", the agent tries to sound gentle afraid to scare him, "Do you want to see the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine... I think."

"Don't worry, we are inside the British embassy now. You will be safe here.", Alex starts explaining, "There is a private jet waiting for you. MI6 and Interpol will get you back home. Local police will arrest everyone who helped with your kidnap, however British government wants to catch their boss too.", he stops to make sure George is still hearing, "Yes, they are working together. When you arrive, they will ask you questions about the kidnap. Protocols.", he shrugs, "Just keep calm. Your security is more important than everything else."

Without thinking twice, Alex reaches out and touches George's hand that is resting on his lap. The scientist's eyes shoot up.

"There is no way I can thank you enough.", the engineer shakes his head.

"You don't have to thank me. It's my job.", he receives a squeeze in his hand in response, "By the way, I'm sorry for your broken glasses."

"Forget it. I break my glasses all time.", the scientist waves off his free hand, "I don't even know if see you through the glasses makes you look more beautiful.", he says, dumbstruck expression on face, "Not that you aren't beautiful right now!", he quickly realizes his what he said, "You are! My vision isn't that clear without glasses, but I have a feeling you are more breathtaking without make-up and dressed up."

George talks nonstop, whispering apologizes. Alex's brain doesn't have time to react. He is sure that they probably look like a couple of teenagers in their 16's, embarrassed and shy. George's blunt words hit the Thai with more strength than every kick or punch he received the entire day - with were less than he expected, but still counts.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Alex.", he tries to keep their conversation flowing.

"I'm George. But I'm afraid you already knew it, right?", the scientist lifts one eyebrow.

"It was nice to meet you.", Alex laughs a little, avoiding eye contact.

"Will I see you again?"

George sounds sad, what makes Alex feels heartbroken. He has to be smart and find a way to solve that problem since either of them have their phones at the moment. The Thai sees a pen inside George's white lab coat pocket, so he grabs it.

"You can text me.", Alex says while writing down his phone number on the white lab coat, "Anytime. If you need some help."

Alex knows the pen is made for laboratory glassware but it suits his necessities perfectly. Meanwhile, George will have to wash his lab coat a few times to remove the ink out.

"Do you like football?"

"What was that?", Alex tilts his head to the side.

"Do you like football?", George repeats.

"Yes."

"Great.", the scientist grins, "I'm going to invite you to the next North West Derby, since I lost the last one."

"I'll be waiting."

They spend 30 seconds smiling at each other, but it felt like an eternity for Alex because he was, apparently, drowning in George's shine eyes.

Meanwhile, he notices Seb leaving the ambassador's office; they are shaking hands. Seb's diplomatic skills are no joke even when he is dressed up like a postman. The truth is that Seb really enjoys wearing costumes - a firefighter, or an ice cream man or a doctor.

"I really have to go now. Stay safe."

Alex doesn't want to go, but work is calling him. He stands up slowly; his fingers interlaced with George's; he just lets them slip, feeling the high temperature disappear with the distance. They wave timidly before Alex walks over his squad.

"So, do you have a boyfriend now?", Max asks, poking Alex's side.

"No, I don't.", the black-haired replies, too tired to elaborate a better answer.

"But you gave him your phone number!", Lando slips between them; arms circling both Max's and Alex's neck - what looks funny because the British is the shortest among them.

"While you could just get his number from our report.", the Dutchman rolls his eyes.

"Exactly, but I want him to feel welcome to text me when the right time comes.", Alex explains.

"That's clever.", Lando nods, "He might need it for a do or die situation."

"Then Alex will appear wearing heels and a wig?", Max lifts one eyebrow, challenging.

"I was thinking about your do or die situation when we were in Monaco.", Alex challenges back, smirking.

"Oh, are we finally talking about that Monaco thing?", Lando jumps up and down, almost making the other two spies fall because of his excitement.

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are."

"Alex, just shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Will George ask Alex out properly?  
> Why did Charles get transferred?  
> And what happened in Monaco?
> 
> (Spoiler: the author has no idea).
> 
> \---✦---
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
